DNA ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE Thomas Tedder, Ph.D., Director The Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center DNA Analysis Shared Resource consists of two related facilities, the Phosphorimager Facility and the DNA Sequencing Facility. This resource serves an interdisciplinary group of investigators from the Cancer Center, Medical Center and University. These investigators come from both the basic and clinical science areas with a wide range of interests including cancer biology, basic molecular biology, signal transduction, mechanisms of development, cellular response to infection and human diseases such as cancer, immunodeficiency, arthritis and heart disease. The Phosphofimager Facility allows researchers to analyze a wide variety of DNA and protein samples using autoradiography, fluorescence, and chemifluorescence detection. This technology permits scientists to easily perform accurate signal detection quantitatively over several orders of magnitude along with reduced exposure times. The DNA Sequencing Facility provides automated DNA Sequencing, DNA fragment analysis and mutation detection for rapid analysis of gene structure and function. Together, these two facilities combine to offer an integrated approach to serving the DNA analysis needs of the Duke University community. In addition, research is expedited by providing significant time savings in the production of data by replacing older, inefficient, and costly manual methods with state-of-the art, automated procedures. This resource makes available new fluorescence based techniques that reduce our dependence on the use of radioactivity.